


It's Stupid

by Ferrane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: Morgana watches Merlin. He hasn't changed. Neither has she. One-shot, drabble.





	It's Stupid

It's stupid, Morgana knows it is. Sitting here and watching (stalking, she knows it's stalking) Merlin of all people. He's still goofy and charming, somehow the perfect balance. His ears are too big and his eyes are too beautiful. His laugh is throaty and loud and fills her ears endlessly and his smile does weird things to her heart. God, it's so stupid. It's so  _stupid._

But he doesn't notice - or maybe he does and he's just pretending not to - so she just keeps looking. Just keeps watching.

She imagines them, dancing under the stars as they lean into each other, ignoring the world around them.

She imagines him, a bloody and beaten corpse in an alleyway with her own, cruel and twisted smirk and dangerous eyes as the only witness to the crime.

She imagines him encircling her with his strong arms, rubbing her swelling belly gently, humming gently in her ear.

She imagines him piercing her with a sword, the air sucked out of her now limp and lifeless form. Only she didn't imagine that. It happened.

Before her stands her friend, her lover, her enemy and her murderer. 

The love drowns in her anger.


End file.
